Pastures New
by Midnight'sGone
Summary: Hogwarts gets a new student. Stay tuned and all will be revealed. Rating may change as the story progresses. ADMM. (:BLAME MEEPH!:)
1. Patience

**Disclaimer**: _When you wish upon a star, makes no difference who you are, 'cause when you wish upon a star, your wish will come true. **ATTENTION: I don't own Harry Potter and ALL SINGING CRICKETS SHOULD BE KILLED.** (Enjoy the story!)_

**Pastures New**

Chapter 1: Patience

She waited. She hated to wait; but even more so, she hated to be late for anything. So she stood next to a brick pillar in late August waiting on a train station platform. Looking up at a clock on the wall, she could see that the train was due in five minutes. There were only a few people waiting on the platform as well. Because of the distance she couldn't hear their conversations, but every once in a while she would hear them laughing. She crossed her arms in front of her and leaned against a pillar; she wondered what she was getting herself into.

* * *

On the train coming towards London, a woman watched as the city came closer into view. She took out a letter to read it for the fifth time while on the train.

_Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,_

_ I was pleased to read that you will indeed be accepting the transfer of Miss Elizabeth Parker to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am certain that you will find her to be a great addition to your wonderful school. Although she is young, Miss Parker is an exceptionally gifted student and may need to be placed in more advanced classes than the average thirteen year old._

_ I am also pleased that your Deputy Headmistress is willing to meet Miss Parker before term begins on the first of September. I have been informed that she will be in London on the 25th of August._

_ At the end of last term the Milgram Thorton Academy moved to a new location. Unfortunately, in the move her records were misplaced. I assure you that Miss Parker's transcripts will be forwarded to you as soon as they are located. Until then, I am certain that Miss Parker will be of help to you in her placement in your school. I am sorry for any inconvenience._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Professor Catherine Ellis_

_ Headmistress of Milgram Thorton Academy_

She shook her head as she folded the letter one last time. Miss Elizabeth Parker's transcripts had not yet arrived; nor any other correspondence since this letter from over two weeks ago.

Seeing that the Hogwarts Express had reached Platform 9 ¾, she placed the letter back in pocket book and gathered her tartan carpetbag in her left hand.

* * *

The train stopped and let out a high-pitched whistle. The young girl on Platform 9¾ stood up straight and made sure that her dark hair was still pulled back in its place at the base of her head.

She took a deep breath trying to stay calm even though she new she had nothing to worry about. She did not have the faintest idea of how she would know which one was the Deputy Headmistress she was supposed to be meeting; all she had was a name.

The first person off the train was a young man caring a small child with a mass of blond curls and a bright smile. He looked around then waved to an older couple waiting a few feet away. He then turned to help a blond woman with the same mass of curls step off the train after him. From an outsider's point of view they all looked like a happy and loving young family; but somehow she could tell that they were not. She knew that their marriage was failing and this visit to his parents would be the end of their relationship.

As she turned her attention away from the family reunion she saw an older man step off the train. His tired eyes searched the platform. After seeing that there was no one there to greet him, not that he expected any one to, he straightened his brown muggle suit and walked towards the barrier that separated Platform 9¾ from muggle London.

Just then a woman stepped down from the train. She looked between 35 and 40; 45 at the most. She wore a dark green dress suit with a cream colored blouse. Her hair was pulled tight into a bun at the back of her head and square spectacles framed her emerald eyes. She could tell that this woman with the tartan carpetbag was_ not _someone to cross. 'This must be her,' she thought.

She took a deep breath and crossed the platform to meet this woman. She stopped, extended her right hand, and said "Professor McGonagall, I presume?"

Professor McGonagall took her hand and noticed her firm grip, "You must be Miss Parker. It is nice to meet you at last."

"It's nice to meet you as well, Professor. I hope this meeting isn't too much of an inconvenience. I would think that your schedule would be very full with a new school year beginning so soon."

"This isn't an inconvenience at all, Miss Parker." Professor McGonagall studied the young girl in front of her. She looked older that thirteen, but not by much. The way she held herself made her seem older. "Shall we go to the Leaky Caldron?"

"That sounds like a good idea, Professor. I'll see you in a moment then." With a nod and a pop, she was gone.


	2. Exchanging Pleasantries

**Disclaimer**: **HEY!** - Guess What, GUESS WHAT, **GUESS WHAT! I STILL DON'T OWN ANY PART OF HARRY POTTER!** Great news, huh? And by the way, 'Miss Parker' has nothing to do with Miss Parker from The Pretender (although I think she is a really cool character.)

**Author's Notes**: Sorry for taking so long on getting this chapter up and ready but I had to rework it a bit. So you can thank MEEPH for lighting the fire under my ass. Also I would like to thank meeph, kidarock, and Saint Potter for reviewing. I hope you all like this chapter. Love ya! Midnight'sGone — but I'm not.

**Pastures New**

Chapter 2: Exchanging Pleasantries

Professor McGonagall stared open mouthed for a few seconds at the empty space where Elizabeth Parker stood only a second ago. She regained her composure, disapparated, and then apparated right next to Miss Parker.

They were in a small office room on the second floor of the Leaky Caldron. Miss Parker had just asked how she took her tea. Elizabeth looked over at her new professor when she realized how quite she was.

"Professor, is there something wrong?" Elizabeth could tell that Professor McGonagall was angry, or maybe that was not a strong enough word for what she was. Her jaw was set, her lips were pursed (almost nonexistent), and her emerald green eyes that had once been welcoming were now like daggers cutting into Elizabeth. 'If looks could kill…' she thought.

"What is the meaning of this?" Her words cut through the air like an ax.

"Professor?" To say that Elizabeth was confused was an understatement. She had just met this woman five minutes ago and she was already in trouble.

"You apparated." It was not a question, but more of an accusation.

"Yes, Professor?" She was still confused.

"You are an underage witch and just because you were in the presence of a teacher and out of view of muggles does _not_ give you the right to use magic. Do you _realize_ that you have just disregarded the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery? More importantly you could have ended up anywhere or worse: _you could have splinched yourself!"_ Professor McGonagall's nostrils were flared and her fists were clinched at her sides.

Elizabeth had tightened her jaw when Professor McGonagall had started to yell. 'This is not good.' She thought. "Professor, please, I can explain- " Elizabeth started but she was quickly interrupted.

"Well this had better be good." Professor McGonagall had crossed the room and took her place behind a large desk and sat down.

" Professor McGonagall," Elizabeth continued to stand in front of the dark maple desk, "I have been able to apparate for over a year now. I was allowed to do so because I was taking classes at Salem Western University as well as attending Milgram Thorton Academy. The two are over a thousand miles away from each other and on most days had classes at both schools. It took sometime but the Department of Magic in America allowed me to get my Apparating License early." She paused a moment to let her words sink in. Professor McGonagall had relaxed a little; her lips could now be seen on her face again. "This should all be in my transcripts, Professor," she said softly.

"Your transcripts have yet to be seen, Miss Parker." Now Elizabeth was angry, 'Figures,' she thought.

"I'm sorry Professor. I thought you knew. I was told that everything was taken care of. I thought saying something would be redundant," Elizabeth said reluctantly. 'Figures,' she thought again. 'Figures that –_witch- _would try one last time to get me. She always did have to have the last word.'

"Does the Ministry of Magic know that you were given permission by the Department of Magic to apparate?" Professor McGonagall asked in a gentle tone. She could tell how angry Miss Parker was now. "I'm going to assume they do, seeing that a Ministry owl hasn't swooped in with a warning."

"Yes, Professor. I took care of it myself yesterday morning. If I had thought that this would happen then I would have brought my transcripts with me as well." 'This is embarrassing,' she thought.

Professor McGonagall just studied Miss Parker for a moment; neither really new what to say now. Elizabeth stood straight but her eyes were lowered and focused somewhere on the large desk in front of her. Her jaw was set and her fists were balled at her sides.

"Miss Parker, I believe I owe you an apology- "

"No Professor. Your reaction was perfectly reasonable considering the situation. I should have said something. I'm sorry."

"Miss Parker," Professor McGonagall began, "you did nothing wrong. We were both assured that your transcripts would be here. The fact that they aren't is no fault of yours. When they are found they will be sent to Hogwarts. This was all just one big misunderstanding. No harm done," Professor McGonagall finished with a gentle but matter of fact tone.

"Now," Professor McGonagall continued in a more business-like voice, "perhaps we should figure out what classes you should be placed in." She indicated a chair in front of the desk and Elizabeth sat down. "You said that you were attending Salem Western University? That's in Washington, isn't it?" Elizabeth nodded. "What classes were you taking there?"

……………

They spent the next hour or more discussing Elizabeth's education in America. Professor McGonagall soon found out that gaining her Apparating License was not the only thing that Miss Parker had done early. Elizabeth explained that she had to start attending formal school when she was nine years old because she had already started to teach herself using her grandmother's wand. She had been placed in classes with first years but her teachers could see that she was getting board very easily with the simple spells she had already mastered. After spending most her first year being bounced around from year to year trying to find the appropriate place for her skill level, she came back her second year to Milgram Thorton Academy as a fourth year student. In the previous year Elizabeth had already taken all the NEWTs courses that Milgram Thorton had to offer. As for Salem Western, she had taken Transfiguration and Charms classes. On top of all this news there was one more bit of information that Professor McGonagall was not expecting to hear.

"You're an Animagus?" Professor McGonagall sat stunned for a moment after Elizabeth nodded the positive. "But you're only thirteen. The youngest I've ever heard anyone even attempting the transformation was at 16 years old. When did you register?"

"I registered around this time last year," Elizabeth said, "before school started. The Department of Magic thought I was joking until I transformed. I think the Ministry was under the same impression."

Professor McGonagall requested to see her animagus form and Elizabeth complied. A second later she had smoothly transformed into a black kitten with a small white diamond on her chest just over her heart. After she transformed back into her normal, average height, dark brown hair, blue eyed, thin self Professor McGonagall requested a few more spells. She found that Miss Parker was performing spells at NEWTs level and higher.

"To be honest, I guess I just don't understand why you aren't attending college full time. From what I've seen you should be learning at a university, if not teaching at one." It wasn't often that Professor Minerva McGonagall was stunned, but at the moment only seeing Grinderwald alive and well standing in front of her would have topped the surprise from this young girl that sat before her. "Why didn't you just continue at Salem Western University? Why would you want to spend another year taking classes that you don't need?"

"The Dean of Salem Western wouldn't allow me attend as a full time student because of my age. It also didn't help that my transcripts had not been made available to him." Elizabeth said with an irritated tone.

"So why did you choose to come to Hogwarts of all places? Why not just stay at Milgram Thorton Academy?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I was told that I had to move to Britain at the end of last term. My parents thought that I was still too young to attend a university, so I decided that if I were able to, I would attend the best wizarding school in Europe." There was a small hopeful smile on Elizabeth's face that did not reach the look of sadness in her eyes.

"Well Miss Parker, Hogwarts is happy to have you." Professor McGonagall gave her a warm smile, something most students rarely ever saw.


	3. Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer**: Yeah…right… I wish!

**Author's Notes**: Sorry for taking so long once again. I had to get ready for Prom, and then there was Prom itself this past weekend. I'll try to up-date on a regular bases once things get back to "normal" (yeah right!). Just so you know I tried to keep writing between hair, make-up, tanning (or baking as I like to call it), getting dressed, dancing (or making a fool of myself), changing, going to After-Prom, making a fool out of myself (again), sleeping until 5 pm, parting Sunday night, and sleeping all day Monday (in honor of Senior Skip Day), working, and visiting a little place I like to call HELL (aka: my senior year of High School)! So without further adieu: here it be!

**Pastures New**

Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

_Dear Albus,_

_Headmistress Ellis may have said that Miss Parker is "exceptionally gifted" but that was an understatement if I have ever heard one. She is unbelievable, simply unbelievable. I have never met a thirteen year old with this much talent. In fact I don't think that there are too many of our seventh years that are as talented as her._ _I think you may want to meet her before the start of term so you can see exactly what I mean. I don't think the staff would believe me if they didn't meet her as well._

_We will spend tomorrow in Diagon Alley to get Miss Parker's school things. The day after, we will be the train to Hogwarts, with your blessing of course. I know that you will be as impressed with Miss Parker as I am._

_Always,_

_Minerva_

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore read the owl from his Deputy Headmistress and chuckled.

_Minerva, _

_As if I would ever not give you my blessings, my Dear. If you are this excited about our new student then I must agree and insist that you bring her to Hogwarts at once. _

_I will see you soon. Have a safe trip._

_Yours Truly,_

_Albus_

Minerva read over the owl that Albus had promptly sent back to her and smiled. She hoped that the other Professors would agree with her as quickly and without question as her employer did, but she knew that was not likely. She had been chosen out of many candidates to be the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, and that had made several Professors that had applied for the position angry. Even though it had been four years since she had been appointed to the position, there were some that still thought that she was not cut out for the job. Well, to be honest there was only one person that still seemed to hold her position against her, and of course, it was a Slythern.

Minerva crossed her private room to a mirror by the door to make sure her hair was still in place. After they had finished with their tea and their talk of the up coming year, Minerva had suggested they take a break until dinner at half past six. Seeing that it was only a few minutes until then, Minerva had thought she would go down stairs and see how crowded that Leaky Caldron was. As she shut the door be hind her she was met by Elizabeth in the corridor as she was walking to the staircase.

"Good evening, Miss Parker."

"Good evening, Professor." Elizabeth replied.

They descended the stairs and were seated at a table before they spoke again.

"I owled Professor Dumbledore after we spoke," Minerva began. "If you don't think your parents would mind you settling into Hogwart early, we both agree that the staff would like to meet you before classes begin. Seeing that your transcripts have not yet arrived the other Professors might want to make sure that there isn't something more you could learn before we declare you done with any one subject." Elizabeth only nodded, so Minerva continued. "I doubt that it will take too long. Most will just want to talk with you, see what level you are at, one or two may want to test you. It shouldn't be any more taxing than OWLs or NEWTs.

Tom, the Leaky Caldron's new innkeeper, took their dinner orders, bowed, and then left them to talk.

"That sounds fine, Professor. If nothing else, it would be nice to acquaint myself with the castle. From what I've read in _Hogwarts, A History_, it sounds as though it can be quiet over whelming at first." The corners of Elizabeth's mouth curved up slightly into a small smile that did not reach her eyes. Minerva started to wonder if Elizabeth was nervous or just did not like to smile very much; she herself was guilty of that from time to time.

Well if your parents agree, then we can leave on the Hogwarts Express the day after tomorrow. They can just send your trunk straight to Hogwarts. After dinner we should owl your parents to let them know." Minerva continued.

Minerva noticed how Elizabeth's jaw tightened again at the mention of her parents. It reminded her of Elizabeth's reaction when she mentioned her previous Headmistress, Catherine Ellis.

"I have everything with me, Professor. I was planning on staying here until September First. This arrangement, however, would be better. My parents," there was a hint of disgust in both her voice and face, "will not care either way."

Minerva did not know exactly how to respond to the young woman who sat before her. Luckily, before any uncomfortable silence could set in, Tom brought their dinner to their table, bowed once more, and then disappeared. They ate in silence.

… … … … …

"The only things I think you will need would be your school robes. I doubt that you will need any books seeing how you have completed all of your necessary courses, but because you are considered a student you will need to dress like one." Minerva ushered Elizabeth into Diagon Alley as she spoke. Elizabeth's neutral expression changed into one of amazement as the brick wall that was once a dead-end outside the Leaky Caldron shifted into the busy alleyway.

"I never did ask what electives you had taken while you where attending Milgram Thorton Academy." Minerva said as they proceeded down the cobble stone walkway.

"Well," replied Elizabeth, " I took Arithmacy, Ancient Ruins, and Care of Magical Creatures. I received an "O" in each on my OWLs but my NEWTs scores are with my transcripts." Her expression was neutral once more.

"Do you have any interest in Muggle Studies or Divination?" Minerva asked.

Elizabeth shook her head, "I lived in a community that was mostly muggles and I tired to learn the Art of Divination from Seers teaching at both Milgram Thorton and Salem Western but we didn't… see eye to eye. No pun intended, Professor."

"Not at all, Miss Parker." Minerva replied with a smile. "When I attended Hogwarts as a student I too tried to learn Divination, but I soon found that it was not to my liking. I think Divination is…" Minerva held her tong before she said what she really thought of Divination. "Well," she finally continued, "it can be a very unreliable branch of magic if you ask me." She finished matter-of-factly.

"It isn't the Art itself that I find unreliable, Professor, it's the people who claim to be more than they truly are. A true Seer," Elizabeth explained, "is hard to come by, but finding a witch or wizard who is willing to admit that they are not as talented as they want everyone to believe, is almost impossible. No one ever wants to admit that they are weak." Elizabeth finished with a shrug.

"That is very true, Miss Parker." Minerva surveyed the girl that seemed wiser than her years.

A small bell sounded overhead as Elizabeth and Minerva stepped through the door of Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. A kind faced, round woman came out from a room in the back.

"Oh, hello Minerva. How are you doing this morning?" greeted the witch with mild surprise.

"Just fine, Madam Malkin, thank you. And yourself?"

"Never better, thank you. What can I help you with today?" Madam Malkin looked between Elizabeth and Minerva.

"Miss Parker will be starting Hogwarts this year," stated Minerva.

"Oh, of course, or course," she exclaimed going in to the back once more. She came out with a standard Hogwarts uniform. "Go and put this on, it should be the right size, Madam Malkin pointed to the dressing area, "and then we'll make sure everything is the correct length."

Elizabeth thanked her softly then walked over into the dressing area pulling a long curtain closed around her.

"She's very quiet, isn't she," observed Madam Malkin in hushed tones. "Quite thin too."

"Yes, she seems to be extremely shy, but she is very talented." Minerva stated in the same hushed voice.

"You said that she is starting this year, but she's older isn't she, than eleven I mean."

"Miss Parker is thirteen. She has just transferred from a small wizarding school in America." Minerva told the shop owner.

Elizabeth came out of the dressing room looking slightly awkward.

"Very good Deary, just hop up there," Madam Malkin pointed to a small platform on the ground in front of a tall mirror, "and we'll get everything taken care of."

… … …

Fifteen minutes later Elizabeth and Minerva were walking down Diagon Alley towards Flourish and Blotts. Minerva had reduced the robes that Elizabeth had bought at Madame Malkin's and they were now tucked away inside her handbag so they would be easier to carry. Because Elizabeth did not need to purchase any schoolbooks, the only things they left with were a few rolls of parchment, ink, and new quills. They were also reduced and placed in Minerva's handbag.

"Well, we're done a bit earlier that what I thought we would be." Minerva said looking at her watch. "It's only ten o'clock. Are there any other shops you wish to look around in?"

"Actually Professor, I need to find someone to take a look at my wand." Elizabeth stated. "If you don't mind. It's been giving me a little trouble lately."

"Not at all, Miss Parker. We'll just stop at Ollivander's."

… … …

The hinges on the ancient door squeaked as they slowly stepped in to the dim dusty shop. Long thin boxes lined the walls, over flowed from the shelves, and were stacked to the ceiling on any and every once available surface.

"I don't believe we have met," said a man who had just popped his head out from behind a shelf. He was old and wrinkled with white hair sticking out at all angles.

Elizabeth took in a sharp breath but she was happy that she did not jump when he startled her.

"Although," he continued as he walked towards her, "you do look familiar. Are you of any relation to a Miss Isabella Duncan?"

Elizabeth looked into his watery blue eyes in surprise, but looked away quickly. She nodded then cleared her throat. "My grandmother," she replied softly, "Isabella O'Connell."

"Yes, yes. Mathew O'Connell, I believe." Elizabeth nodded once more still not meeting his piercing eyes. "Yes, yes," he continued. "Maple and Dragon Heart-string, quite stiff, perfect for Charms work. Your grandmother, however, preferred Willow and Unicorn Hair, very swishy. But the wand chooses the wizard, of course."

There was silence for a second or two. Minerva watched Elizabeth with a worried expression. She had not looked up since the mention of her grandmother.

"Well now," the man began again, "my name is Ollivander, and you would be…?"

"Elizabeth Parker." She finally looked up, but her voice was still soft.

"Well Miss Parker, it is nice to meet you. What may I help you with?"

Elizabeth cleared her throat once more, "I've been having some trouble with my wand. It doesn't seem to be as strong as it once was." She pulled her wand out of the pocket of her blue jeans and placed it in Ollivander's out stretched hands.

"You've had it for… four years, correct?" Elizabeth nodded.

"You don't use it very often, do you? Especially not in the last year."

"No, sir." Elizabeth looked slightly confused. 'How can he know that just by looking at my wand,' she thought.

"Yes, yes, I thought as much. You've been practicing wandless magic I assume." Ollivander walked over to the counter and cleared off a small area.

"Yes, sir. I have been." ' How could he know that," she wondered.

Ollivander did not look up from inspecting the wand in front of him. "It is rare, but sometimes when a witch or wizard becomes more powerful with the knowledge they have learned, their inner power exceeds the power of their wand's core. You see Miss Parker, when a wand chooses an owner it knows the amount of power that witch or wizard has and will one day posses once they have been trained. It doesn't happen very often and when it does it is rather amazing. I wonder, Professor McGonagall, do you still have your first wand?" He looked up and acknowledged Minerva for the first time. He wore a monticule that made his right eye look at least five times larger than his right.

"Yes Mr. Ollivander, I do." Minerva replied.

"Redwood and Unicorn Hair," he said shifting his piercing stair to Elizabeth, "strong and supple. It is quite powerful for someone so young, and yet not powerful enough. Curious." He started searching and after not finding what he was looking for in the front he disappeared to the back.

Minerva and Elizabeth waited in silence. Elizabeth tapped her foot every few seconds while she glanced around the old shop. She turned to look at Minerva with wide eyes when the sound of about one hundred boxes crashing to the ground came from the back. Minerva gave her a hopeful smile and continued to stand in near the front window. A second later Mr. Ollivander came out with a stack of boxes that reached over his head.

"Now," he said setting down the boxes without dropping one, "which is your wand hand?"

… … …

An hour later Elizabeth and Minerva were sitting in the Leaky Caldron having a light lunch. The dim coolness of the dinning room was a welcomed comfort from the heat that had begun to take over the summer day. All of Elizabeth's purchases had been restored to their original size and placed in her room along with her new wand; Oak with a core of Dragon Heart-string and a Phonics' Feather.

"Professor," Elizabeth began, "I've been thinking. If I everyone agrees that I don't need to attend classes, then what will I be doing at Hogwarts?"

"I've thought about that as well, Miss Parker. There might be a chance that you could become an apprentice. That is, if teaching is something that interests you. You could spend the school year working with a professor, help tutor some younger students, and you may even have a chance to teach an few lessons."

"What subject would I be able to apprentice?" Elizabeth asked after taking a drink of water.

"That would be up to you, and of course the professor that teaches the subject you would be interested in." Minerva studied her as she thought it over. Elizabeth had become withdrawn after they had left Olivander's wand shop.

"I think I might like the opportunity, Professor. My grandmother always told me that I should become a teacher, but I think that was just because she was one herself." Her small smile turned sad before she looked back down at her plate and started to push her food around with her fork.

"What did her teach?" Minerva asked softly.

"Astronomy mostly, but she had taught every subject at one time or another before she retired." Elizabeth replied, still looking down.

"Did she start teaching you when you were younger, before you started at Milgram Thorton Academy?"

"She taught me to read when I was very young and I spent most of my time in her study going through old text books she owned. I think it took her a while to realize that I had been practicing practical magic. I only used her wand when I had to so she wouldn't notice." Elizabeth explained.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Elizabeth spoke again. "May I be excused, Professor? I want to make sure I have everything packed for tomorrow."

"Of course, Miss Parker," Minerva replied. "We'll be leaving at half past seven to catch the eight o'clock train tomorrow morning."

Elizabeth nodded, "Good night, Professor."


	4. The Arrival

**Author's Notes**: This chapter took a while just because I actually had to pay attention in my classes, sorry for the delay. Enjoy!

**Pastures New**

Chapter 4: The Arrival

Elizabeth did not come down for dinner; in fact, Minerva did not see her again until the next morning at seven o'clock when she came down for breakfast.

"Good morning, Miss Parker." Minerva said when the young girl sat down across the table from her. "I hope you slept well. Do you have everything packed and ready to go?"

"Good morning, Professor. And yes, I have everything packed." Tom stopped and took Elizabeth's breakfast request before he bowed and walked away. "I'm sorry for not coming down last night, I'm afraid I fell asleep after I got done packing." Elizabeth gave her a small smile and only met Minerva's eyes for a brief second before she looked down once more. Minerva could tell that Elizabeth was not being honest. After working with teenagers for the past fourteen years, as Minerva had done, she could see the subtle hints that there was more to the story than what she was being told. But that was not the reason she doubted her. As she looked her over Minerva could not help but notice the dark circles under Elizabeth's slightly puffy eyes. Minerva would have bet that Elizabeth had not gotten much sleep last night, and she might have even spent some of the time crying.

Their meal was a quiet one with Minerva reading the _Daily Prophet_ and Elizabeth lost in her own thoughts as she pushed the food on her plate around with her fork. After a while they decided that it was time to go to King's Cross Station. Minerva was worried that Elizabeth did not seem to be eating very much and decided to keep a close eye on her throughout the day.

… … … … …

At first the train ride seemed to take longer than what Minerva was used to. Both Animagi spent their time either reading from books that they had brought along or staring out the window, watching as they passed the world by. Soon large cities led to small towns, and then to farmlands and pastures as they traveled north.

At some point in their journey a conversation about the latest article in _Transfiguration Weekly_ was initiated. It turned into a discussion that covered a wide gamut of topics. Before they realized it, they had arrived at Hogsmead Station and it was now dusk.

… … …

The carriage ride to the castle was bumpy but not uncomfortable. While Minerva exited the carriage, Elizabeth took the time to study what had been pulling it. It was a winged beast with scaly skin and large blood red eyes.

"You can see it." Minerva realized as she looked between Elizabeth and the creature.

"A threstle, right?" Elizabeth asked, not looking away. "I've read about them, but I've never really seen one. Well," she continued turning away from it, "I mean, they didn't live in our woods," she finished lamely.

Minerva nodded, "Let's go on in. Dinner should be starting soon."

… … …

Elizabeth found it hard not to gasp and star open mouthed as they entered Hogwarts. Moving portraits and ornate tapestries lined the tall stonewalls.

"You can leave you trunk here, it will be taken up for you. After dinner I will show you to your room. When the rest students arrive your things will be move to which ever House you are sorted into." Minerva explained.

Elizabeth nodded as she took her shrunken trunk out of the pocket of her jeans and restored it to its original size. When she looked back up, Minerva had transfigured her muggle clothes into proper wizarding robes of emerald green. Elizabeth returned her new wand to the back right pocket of her blue jeans and followed Minerva into the Great Hall.

They walked down the length of the Hall towards the High Table. Seated in the center was a man with a long silver beard that still held strands of auburn and long hair to match.

"Ah," said the man who was now standing to meet them, "Professor McGonagall, good to see you back. How was your trip; no trouble, I hope?" His smile widen as he took her small hand in both of his as a greeting.

"No problems at all, Headmaster." She replied with a small smile. "I would like to introduce you to our new student," she motioned to Elizabeth who came to stand beside her. "Albus Dumbledore this is Elizabeth Parker; Miss Parker, Professor Dumbledore."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Parker," Albus said taking her hand.

Elizabeth couldn't help but give a small smile at his twinkling blue eyes behind his half moon spectacles. "It is nice to meet you as well, Headmaster. I can't tell you how happy I as to be here."

Before long a few more people started to file into the Hall. After everyone was seated, Albus stood and introduced Elizabeth to some of the staff members that had already arrived. Elizabeth sat between Minerva, the Transfiguration Professor, Head of Gryffendor, and the Deputy Headmistress, and Professor Sylvia Sprout, Herbology Professor and Head of Hufflepuff. Next to her sat the new Flying Instructor, Xiomara Hooch, who had short spiky hair and bright yellow hawk-like eyes. And on the end sat the school Nurse, Poppy Pomfry.

On the left side of the Headmaster sat a short man by the name of Professor Filius Flitwick. This was Professor Flitwick's first year teaching Charms at Hogwarts, but had spent the last four years teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. He was also the Head of Ravenclaw. Next to Professor Flitwick was an old man with plain black robes. He seemed to have a permanent scowl etched into his weathered face as he spoke with a young woman on his left. She was attractive, but not beautiful; her long blond hair was pulled into a loose ponytail down her back. Albus introduced them both; the old man was Professor Aries Strauss, Potions Master and Head of Slytherin. The young woman beside him was his apprentice, Professor Marcenia Demos, who was going to take over his position when he retired and at the end of the school year.

Dinner passed uneventfully. The staff talked with one another about how they had spent their Summer Holiday. Elizabeth noticed that Professors Strauss and Demos didn't join in with the others unless they were spoken to directly, and then they promptly turned back to their own discussion.

Elizabeth was very quiet as well, and only spoke when she was asked a question or for her opinion. She was content to just listen to the people around her. After dinner the Slytherins went straight to the dungeons while everyone else proceeded to the Staff Room to continue their discussion.

Elizabeth, however, found herself walking with Minerva and Albus on their way to the Guest Wing.

"These rooms aren't used very often Miss Parker, but they should be comfortable none-the-less," explained the Headmaster. They turned down a long corridor with tall portraits hung every ten feet on the walls. They stopped about halfway down in front of a portrait of a young girl with a very sour expression on her face.

"Good evening, Miss Bart. How are you?" Albus asked as pleasantly as possible.

"I would be a whole lot better if I could go see my friends, but _nooo_. I've got to stay here and baby-sit a first year," she exclaimed.

"Lilly, that is no way to behave, especially towards a new student. It will only be for a week, and nothing says you can't go visit with Miss Annabelle and Miss Delia." Albus did his best to assure the little girl but they could see that she wasn't in the mood as she crossed her arms in front of her and turned her back on the group. "Very well, Lilly. 'Elizabeth Parker.'"

Elizabeth looked between Albus, Minerva, and the portrait of Lilly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Lilly said as if she were bored. Her portrait swung open to reveal a passageway into a small Sitting Room. The two professors walked in first, followed closely by Elizabeth.

"We'll leave you to get settled in; it's been a long day. Your trunk should be in your bedroom, which should be through there," Minerva said pointing towards a door beside the glowing hearth. "Tomorrow morning I'll take you on a quick tour of the castle so you don't have to worry about getting lost in the next week. After that we can sit down and talk about the up coming school year." Elizabeth nodded, a slight smile tugged on the corner of her mouth. "Breakfast is at eight, so I'll be down to get you around then."

Elizabeth nodded once more, "Thank you Professor, Headmaster."

They turned to go but Albus stopped, "If you would like to change your password just speak with Miss Bart. She's more agreeable than she would like to admit. And also, if you want anything from the kitchens, a midnight snack perhaps, just ask the coffee table."

If Elizabeth was confused by this statement, she did not show it. "Thank you Headmaster, I'll remember that."

They bid each other good night and Elizabeth crossed her rooms to the door by the fireplace. Opening it she found a large comfortable looking bed and her trunk near a tall wardrobe. Through another door she found the bathroom with a tub the size of a small swimming pool. She stepped back into the bedroom and decided to unpack a few of her things.

… … … … …

"Your very concerned about her, aren't you my Dear?" Albus asked his wife of ten years, as she got ready for bed.

"Did you notice her eyes, Albus? They just look so sad and empty, even when she smiles. Well, if you can call that a smile," she said from her dressing table as she brushed out her waist length raven hair.

"I noticed, my Dear. Maybe I should try owling her previous Headmistress again, that Professor Catherine Ellis," he thought out loud.

She sighed, "Albus, _that woman_ has done nothing but ignore us. Maybe we could talk with one of her professors at Milgram Thorton Academy or even Salem Western University. Her professors would probably know more about her than her previous Headmistress."

"I will owl them first thing in the morning, my Dear." Albus watched her as she began to get lost in her thoughts. "Come to bed, Love. You've had a long day and your mind is starting to wander," he chuckled.

She glared at him for a moment but it did not faze him in the least. She set down her brush, crossed the room to their bed, and climbed in. Albus wrapped his arms around her protectively and placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

"Have I told that I love you lately?" She asked.

Albus thought for a moment, "Hmmm, you did about five minutes ago, but I wouldn't object to hearing it again," he replied with a playful grin.

"I love you, Albus. I love you more than anything in this world." She whispered sincerely.

"And you are my heart. I love you, Minerva." He said with twinkling eyes. They shared a long kiss before falling asleep wrapped up in each other's arms.

… … … … …

After Elizabeth took a quick bath (it surprised her when the large bath tub filled up in no time) she sat at the vanity and brushed out her long dark brown hair once she had dried it with a flick of her wand. Looking in the mirror she noticed how baggy her pajamas were on her. When she first got them they were a size larger than she actually wore so they would be more comfortable, but now they hung very loose on her small frame.

She read from an old book of poems, most of which she knew by heart, until she found she could not hold her head up any longer. She placed the book carefully on the nightstand beside her bed next to her wand. She placed a silencing charm around the room before turning out the light and falling into a restless sleep.


	5. The Welcoming Feast

**Disclaimer**: Guess what! I just graduated from High School! But I still don't own Harry Potter. I guess you just can't have it all.

**Authors Notes**: This one took a while because I had so much other crap to do. Sorry. _Enjoy!_

**One Other Thing**: My friends and I call each other 'dude' a lot but because I don't think they really use the term 'dude' in the UK I am going to use the term 'mate' because I have seen that in Harry Potter books and movies. So there!

**Pastures New**

Chapter 5: The Welcoming Feast

The next week pasted quickly as the rest of the staff started to arrive and began preparations for the awaiting school year. Early in the week Elizabeth met with each of the Professors to discuss whether or not they felt her attendance in their classrooms was necessary. It seemed as though there was a consensus in the negative. It was decided that the Elizabeth's time would be better spent working along side one of the staff, as Minerva had suggested before she had even arrived on the steps of Hogwarts. This idea was met with a scoff from the Potions Master who grumbled that, "Even if the girl is _talented_, she is still quite young and should not be given that much responsibility. Besides, who would want to have to baby-sit the child? I assure you I will not."

But his declaration was met with indignant glares from the rest of his colleges. It looked as though Elizabeth had impressed the Professor that had been seated around the Staff Room discussing the newest addition to the school. Albus and Minerva were both pleased that the rest of the staff would have gladly taken Elizabeth under their wing for the year.

"Perhaps," Albus had suggested, "it would be prudent to let Miss Parker decide. But I do believe that she had mentioned that she had excelled in both Charms and Transfiguration while studying in America. That being said; Filius, Minerva, would you be willing to take an apprentice?"

They had both agreed quickly. After speaking with Elizabeth, she had decided that, because her Transfiguration skills were a bit more advanced than her Charms work (not to mention she was already a registered Animagus), she would work with Minerva for the year.

By the end of the week she was able to easily find her way around the Castle, she knew which steps to skip over on the staircases, and she had found out that it was best to avoid Professor Strauss and his apprentice, Professor Demos, Peeves the Poltergeist, and the young Caretaker, Mr. Filtch. After she had decided her plans for the year she spent her time exploring the Castle and spent hours in the Library pouring over its dusty volumes. Elizabeth and Minerva also had some time to discuss Elizabeth's role in the classroom. She would help mostly with the younger classes, tutor those who needed help, and mark assignments. Minerva thought it was best to see how the older students responded to Elizabeth before she started to work with them. She did not tell Elizabeth all of this, but she did not want the girl to have to deal with the students she knew would not want to be taught by someone younger that them.

… … … … …

"Welcome to Hogwarts! In a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you take your seats you must be Sorted into your Houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you are here your House will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points; any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points will win the House Cup. Now wait quietly here while I see if everyone in the Great Hall is ready to begin the Sorting Ceremony."

Elizabeth stood amongst a group of nervous first years as Minerva turn and walked gracefully into the Great Hall. Although she was not exceptionally tall she stood at least a head over the students around her. As she waited along side the Deputy Headmistress when they came up the staircase she noticed a few giving her odd looks. At the moment no one was standing too close to her and no one decided to speak to her when she could hear whispers break out behind her.

Minerva came back into the Entrance Hall carrying a scroll of parchment in her hand, "We're ready for you now."

Even though Elizabeth had been in the Great Hall many times during the week she was still surprised at the change it had undertaken for the Welcoming Feast. Hundreds of candles floated about the Hall and different colored banners hung above four long tables where the rest of the student body sat. Minerva led the group of new students down the length of the Hall between the two center tables towards the High Table. She stopped when she stepped up on the raised platform and turned towards the group of students following her.

Beside her sat a stool and an ancient looking hat. Suddenly, what looked like a tare in the side along the bottom revealed itself to be a mouth and the Hat began to sing:

_Welcome to Hogwarts and your first year of learning_

_You're here for the knowledge we know you are yearning_

_But before your Professors can impart their knowledge upon you _

_You must be Sorted into the House best suited for you_

_Are you a Gryffindor; strong, brave, and true_

_Or maybe a Ravenclaw; if knowledge and learning are important to you_

_Perhaps a Hufflepuff; hardworking and loyal_

_Or even a Slytherin; with your cunning ways you'll never toil_

_Just put me on and I'll decide_

_The perfect place for you to reside_

"When I call your name, you will come forward, I will place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be Sorted into your Houses." Minerva cleared her throat before continuing, "Abbott, Theodore."

A young boy with a very round face cautiously made his way to the stool and sat down. A few seconds passed before the Hat exclaimed, "RAVENCLAW!"

Elizabeth noticed as five more students went to Ravenclaw, seven to Gryffindor, six became Slytherins, and nine went to Hufflepuff, that the Hat seemed to take longer deciding the placement of some students. Before she knew it she heard her name called as well, "Parker, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth squared her shoulders before climbing the three small steps up to where Minerva stood holding the Sorting Hat. On the outside she looked calm but she could feel her heart beating too fast as she tried to keep her breathing as normal as possible. She made eye contact with Minerva just before she sat down and in return the stern looking Deputy gave her a quick reassuring nod. Elizabeth carefully sat down on the stool and Minerva lowered the Hat onto her head. Before it covered her eyes, she saw the entire student body staring intently at her.

"Hello there," the Hat whispered in her ear. "Well now, I see a lot in here."

'Can you here me?' Elizabeth thought.

"Yes Child," it responded.

'Can they here you?' she asked

"No Child," the Hat chuckled. "Now lets get down to business. I see that you already have a great deal of knowledge, and still a great thirst for it. But I also see a great deal of focus, strength, and bravery; loyalty as well. Hmm. Do you have any input?"

Elizabeth honestly did not know. 'Wherever you think I should be placed, I will go without question. You know better than I would,' she replied truthfully.

"Very well then; the best place for you is… GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat yelled the last word for the entire Hall to hear. As the Hat was lifted from her head Elizabeth could hear the applause from the students and teachers. Elizabeth stepped down and joined the Gryffindor table with its red and gold banner hanging above it.

She watched as three more students joined the Gryffindor table, four became Ravenclaws, three to Slytherin, and two went to Hufflepuff. After the last student, Zimkus, Jonathan, was declared a Slytherin, Minerva removed the Sorting Hat and stool from the Great Hall.

The Hall, which had been getting louder as names and pleasantries were exchanged, silenced immediately when Albus stood with his arms outstretched as if he were embracing the entire room. "Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. It is good to see all of your faces once again. It is also good to see more fresh and eager faces. Welcome to all of you and I hope that you will enjoy your years here. I have just a few announcements before we begin our wonderful feast. First off, I would like to introduce you all to our new Flying Instructor, Madam Hooch, whom you might remember as the Seeker from Holyhead Harpies. Also, our dear Professor Flitwick will now be teaching Charms due to Professor Hucklebee's retirement at the end of last year. Professor Andrews will be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year. And that leaves Professor Demos, who will be taking over for Professor Strauss as Potions Mistress and Head of Slytherin when he retired and at the end of the school year. Second, I would like to remind everyone that the Dark Forest is, as always, off limits to students. Third, the House Quidditch Teams will need to get ready for this season so if you are interested in playing, please check the bulletin boards in your Common Rooms for more information. Captains, be sure to speak with your Head of House to schedule your try-out and practice times. Good luck to all the House Teams and those of you who are going to try out. Last, but certainly not least, tuck-in!"

The tables suddenly filled with food and drink. Chatter broke out as everyone began to fill their plates from the steaming dishes around them. The noise level began to rise again as conversations broke out all around Elizabeth. Old friends discussed their summer adventures and homework assignment they had left to the last minute, while First Years talked about home and their families.

"Hey," said a girl a few places away. "Elizabeth, right?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"How old are you? I mean, you're not a First Year, are you?" she asked.

"No, I'm thirteen. I just transferred from a small Academy in America." Elizabeth replied.

"Oh… interesting. I'm Erica, by the way. Fifth Year."

"Nice to meet you." Elizabeth gave a small half-hearted smile.

Erica nodded with a grin before turning her attention back to her friends.

Before long the dinner trays and serving dishes disappeared and were replaced almost instantly with every kind of dessert one could imagine. Elizabeth, who had never been one to posses a large appetite, had not eaten nearly as much as everyone around her and found it hard to not feel a bit nauseated as they started to fill their plates with more food. She was happy when Albus stood once again and address the students before him.

"Now that we have all been properly fed and watered, I think it is time for bed. You all have a big day ahead of you tomorrow, so sleep well. Off you go. Goodnight."

The students slowly got to their feet and calls from Prefects could be heard all around the Hall as they called their First Years to follow them to their Dormitories. Before Elizabeth made it out of the Great Hall she nearly jumped as she turned sharply when a firm hand was placed on her shoulder. Her hand instinctively went to her wand and held it there as Minerva stood in front of her looking a bit taken aback at Elizabeth's reaction.

"Miss Parker, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. Are you alright?" Minerva asked concerned. She had not missed Elizabeth's reach for the wand that resided in the pocket of her school robes.

"Fine Professor. I'm sorry," she breathed. "Did you need to see me about something?"

"Yes, Miss Parker," Minerva nodded. "I just wanted to tell you that your things have already been taken up to Gryffindor Tower and placed in the Fourth Year girls Dormitory."

"Thank you," she replied.

"Your welcome, you better hurry and catch up with the rest of your House Mates. Sleep well Miss Parker; I'll see you in the morning." Minerva offered her a small smile.

"Good night, Professor McGonagall." Elizabeth nodded then turned to follow behind a few Seventh Year Gryffindors as they headed out of the Great Hall doors. She continued behind them as they climbed the grand staircases, passed the moving portraits, and stopped in front of a portrait of a woman in a beautiful pink gown.

"Password?" she asked.

"To Make Much of Time," said someone in the group. Elizabeth walked through the passageway and entered into a circular room with a roaring fireplace and over-stuffed armchairs and couches. She looked around quickly before she saw a group of First Year girls climb a staircase off to the side. She followed them until they entered a door with a sign on it that read 'First Years.' She continued on until she found the door marked 'Fourth Years' and walked in.

Inside, Elizabeth could hear the giggling before she saw the three girls all sitting on a bed near the door. They turned and looked at her a bit confused before one with shoulder length choppy brown hair jumped up from the bed.

"Oh, you must be our new roommate! This is great! We were just wondering when we would get to meet you. I'm Bridget, by the by," she giggled. "And that's Anna, -"

"Hi!" a thin blond girl with a small girlish voice waved.

"And that's Elyse, -"

Elyse gave a quick wave and a board sounding, "Hey."

"And I'm Bridget! She giggled and then stopped abruptly. "Wait- I already told you that, didn't I? Oh well," she shrugged. "So what's your name? What brings you to Hogwarts? What classes do you like? Where did you go before you came here? Do you-."

"Bridge!" Elyse bellowed. "Mate, calm down. Why don't you let her answer a question before you shove another one down her throat."

"Oh, right!" she gave another giggle before sitting back down on the bed. "Sorry. Thanks Elyse."

"No problem, Mate. So ah, what is your name?"

"Elizabeth Parker. I used to go to Milgram Thorton Academy in America."

"Oh, an American! This is great!" They all looked at Bridget for a moment. "What? Well what did you expect me to say?"

"I don't know Mate, how bout somethin' half way intelligent?"

"Oh, shut up Elyse!" Bridget giggled. "So, what subjects do you fancy?"

"I like them all actually." Elizabeth shrugged

"But what is your favorite?" Anna piped up.

"Transfiguration, I guess."

"Oh, I'm not very good a Transfiguration." Bridget admitted.

"What subject are you good at?" Elyse snorted.

"Divination," she replied proudly.

"That's nothing but a bunch of dragon shit." Elyse scoffed.

"Is not!" Bridget cried indignantly. "You just don't like it because Professor Clearwater said that you would fall off you broom and cause Gryffindor to lose the Quidditch Cup."

"Well that just goes to show you: I stayed on my broom _and_ we won the Quidditch Cup."

"You almost fell off."

"Yeah, _almost_! Besides, you try taking a bloody bludger to the back and we'll see how you do." The room was silent for a moment before she continued more calmly. "You'll like McGonagall by the way, she's the Transfiguration Mistress. She's strict, but she's always fair.

"She gives a lot of homework too," Anna chimed in.

"Yeah, but it helps. She never gives out busy work. And she's always willing to help." Elyse told Elizabeth.

"She's still mean," Anna said softly.

"She is not mean." Elyse replied forcefully.

"You just like her because she convinced your mother to let you play Quidditch." Anna retorted.

"Yeah, so? It's not like anyone else really sticks up for her. She's a good teacher and a good Head of House. No one really seems to appreciate her. Her own Gryffindors talk bad about her."

"But she takes points away from Gryffindor!" Anna raised her voice slightly.

"She takes points away from every House and she gives points to every House. That's what's known as being fair." Elyse's tone was dangerously low.

"That doesn't mean I have to like her." Anna said lamely.

"No, but you should at least show her some respect."

"Well maybe I would if-."

"Merlin!" Elyse shouted, "It's like I'm talking to a floberworm!" she got up from the bed and walked across the room to her own.

"Hey! I resent that!" Anna yelled after her.

"You should!" Elyse cried before closing the crimson curtains around her four-poster bed.

Bridget slowly got up from the bed too. "Well," she said carefully, "I think I'll good to bed too. Big day tomorrow," she giggled nervously. As soon as she got up Anna closed the curtains around her bed as well.

"Right. So, umm, you'll be over here between Elyse and I." She pointed to a bed that already had her trunk in front of it. "And don't pay any attention to them. They fight all the time but you'll see, by morning it'll be like nothing ever happened. Anna just likes to push her buttons and Elyse can be very protective sometimes. And she may seem mean sometimes, but I think that is the only way Elyse knows how to act around people. She doesn't have too many friends. I don't think she trusts too many people." Bridget whispered. "Oh, look at me! I'm just rambling on and on! We had better get some sleep. Good night, Elizabeth."

"Good night, Bridget." Elizabeth gave her a small smile before Bridget closed her curtains.

Elizabeth bent down in front of her trunk with her wand out. From the seven locks that were lined up on the outside she chose the first on and opened it silently with a flick of her wrist. She took out her nightclothes and changed quickly behind the closed curtains of her four-poster bed. She took the time to brush out her long hair before she carefully put it in a thick loose braid down her back. Before she allowed sleep to take over she place a silencing charm within the curtains of her bed and she wondered what tomorrow would bring.


	6. Day One

**Disclaimer**: Yeah… I wish!

**Authors Notes**: Sorry about the wait, work sucks and I have to get ready for my first year of college life (wish me luck!). And a great big Thank You to everyone who has reviewed and shown their support. _Enjoy!_

**Pastures New**

Chapter 6: Day One

When Elizabeth entered the Great Hall on the first day of classes the sun was already shining brightly though the stained glass windows and there were no clouds hanging in the blue sky of the Enchanted Ceiling. Most of the teachers were already seated at the High Table eating their breakfast but there were only a hand full of students seated at each of the House Tables. As Elizabeth ate her own breakfast the rest of the students began to file slowly into the Hall for the morning meal. The volume level had begun to rise as everyone started to wake up.

She ate less than she usually did because she couldn't help but feel slightly nervous about today. In fact she was very nervous. She noticed Professor McGonagall get up to leave and she checked the watch on her wrist; there was still more than a half an hour before classes began. Elizabeth rose from her seat leaving most of her breakfast uneaten on her golden plate to go to the Transfiguration room.

Minerva had stopped outside the Great Hall to talk to Madam Pomfry. By the time they were done speaking Elizabeth had stepped out into the Entrance Hall; she nodded to Madam Pomfry as the Medi-Witch continued on her way to the Great Hall.

"Good morning, Miss Parker," greeted Minerva with a small smile.

"Good morning, Professor McGonagall," Elizabeth replied. The corners of her mouth were turned up slightly into a polite smile. "Are you heading up to your class room, Professor?"

"Yes, I am, Miss Parker. Would you like to walk with me?" Minerva asked.

"If you don't mind the company Professor, yes I would." Elizabeth's smile when Minerva nodded her reply, but only slightly. Minerva would not have noticed it if had not been looking at her so closely. They climbed the stairs and walked to the Transfiguration room in silence.

Minerva began to write the morning's notes on the black board adjacent to and slightly behind her desk and Elizabeth gazed out the window down at the Lake. The Giant Squid's tentacles were poking out of the water soaking up the last of the warm weather. Minerva had finished with the notes and was looking over to Elizabeth, "Miss Parker are you alright? You look a thousand miles away."

"Not at all, Professor. I'm right here," she said in a small voice that Minerva had to strain to hear. She smiled shyly as she turned her attention from the window then cleared her throat before she continued in a more business-like tone, "Which years do we have first, Professor?"

"First off we have," Minerva read from the ledger that was open on her desk, "First Years; Hufflepuffs and Slytherins. Then Third Year Ravenclaws and Gryffindors. Last we have a double blocked class of Seventh Year NEWTs Level. There are only ten students in the class; a few from each House." Minerva glanced up from the list she was reading and noticed that Elizabeth looked deep in thought again as she read over the notes that were written on the chalk board. "Miss Parker, are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, Professor." Elizabeth replied quickly. "Just… anxious I guess," she finished more hesitantly.

"This is my fifteenth year teaching, Miss Parker, and I still get a little anxious on the first day back. Although it has gotten much better since my first year." Minerva tried to reassure the girl. "I was a wreck my first day," she said as an after thought.

Somewhere over-head a bell sounded three times.

"Well, the students will be here soon. I'm going to go stand outside the door in case anyone needs directions. It always seems like the first week takes the longest." Minerva said as she walked to the back of her classroom.

"Professor?" Minerva turned around at the door and looked back at Elizabeth. "Would you mind if I just observed at first, before I'm introduced to the class?"

Minerva considered it for a second. It sounded like a good idea; Elizabeth could see how she ran her classes, what she expected from her students, and she could become more comfortable with the classes.

"What I mean-."

Minerva cut her off. "It sounds like a good idea, Miss Parker. Find place and get comfortable."

Elizabeth offered her a small smile, "Thank you, Professor."

Minerva continued out the door of her room but looked back in when she reached to corridor. On the corner of her large desk sat a small black cat as straight and still as a statue.

… … …

Young scared looking students started to file down the Transfiguration Corridor heading for Minerva's classroom. One small Hufflepuff offered Minerva a nervous smile and Minerva gave her a small one in return.

As the last two students walked quickly into the room the same bell sounded over-head three times. Minerva closed the door as the last bell sounded and she was not happy when she saw her class. Most were in there seats but she could see four girls from Hufflepuff standing in front of her desk. This was not the best way to start off a new year; especially not in Minerva McGonagall's classroom.

She made her way to the front of her room and one of the girls say something in a warning tone, "Maybe you should put it down. I don't think it likes you."

"Yeah," said another.

'This _cannot_ be good,' Minerva thought. And she was right. Three of the girls heard their Professor coming and moved to take their seats. But the fourth stayed where she was.

"Your kitten isn't very nice, Professor," said the small Hufflepuff that had smiled at Minerva when she came in. Minerva looked from the face of the innocent looking little girl to the squirming kitten in shock. The black kitten in the Hufflepuffs arms was doing the best she could to try to get away, but the girl's hold was too tight on the poor thing.

"Stop manhandling that kitten." Minerva's voice was quiet but dangerous. She took the struggling kitten from the girl and held it gently but firmly against her chest. "Now go sit down."

Minerva was surprised that Elizabeth had not tried to get away from her. She glared at the young girl as she took her seat as she stroked the back of the kitten in her arms. Minerva rounded her desk to look at the class roster.

"Raise your hand when I call your name." Her voice was still rather cold, but it was far closer to her normal tone than it had been. She glanced up after each name she called out to look at the faces before her.

"Miss Noll?" Minerva looked up to see the scared looking Hufflepuff slowly raise her hand. 'Well at least she looks ashamed,' Minerva thought. She continued on with role call then placed Miss Parker, who had started to softly purr, down on her desk then went to stand in front of her desk to face her class.

"Transfiguration is a very complicated branch of Magic," she began, "and because of this, it can be very dangerous. You are expected to do all assignments to the best of your ability and come into my classroom ready to work. If I catch any of you, at any time, deliberately causing trouble in my classroom you will leave and you _will not_ come back." Minerva's voice was at a normal volume but she had never had any trouble keeping a classes attention.

"Each day that you enter here you will be in your seats when the final bell rings. You will be silent. If at any time you wish to speak in my class you will raise your hand." Everyone was still looking at her, some with fear in their eyes.

"For right now we will be using inanimate objects for our Transfigurations, but in the future we will be using animals. If I see, at any time, anyone harming, manhandling, or causing them any unnecessary stress you will receive anything from a detention to dismissal from this class."

Minerva could see the shy Hufflepuff shrink down in her seat making herself look even smaller than she already was. Minerva's voice was warmer but as firm as ever, "Miss Noll?" The Hufflepuff raised her eyes to meet Minerva's. They looked scared and teary. "Because you did not yet know my policy you will not be receiving a detention, but ten points will be taken from Hufflepuff."

Miss Noll nodded in agreement to her punishment. She knew she should have left the kitten alone but she was not able to help herself. She had always loved cats and it had just looked so cute sitting there on Professor McGonagall's desk.

"It wont happen again, Professor," she said softly.

"I know it wont," Minerva said gently. "Now," her businesslike tone took over, "everyone take out a quill and parchment and copy down the notes on the board." Soft rustling was heard as everyone started to dig in their bags for their supplies. "When you are done, put your quills down and sit quietly. Then we will get started on you first lesson."

… … …

An hour later the bell sounded through out the corridors and Minerva dismissed her class. All in all, the lesson had gone well. One or two had almost completely Transformed their matchstick into a needle.

Minerva erased the board with a wave of her wand and sat down at her desk. The black kitten in front of her had turned around completely to face her.

"Are you alright Miss Parker?"

The kitten nodded.

"Okay." Minerva said with a nod of her own. "The Third Years are just going to review today. Do you wish to just observe this class as well?"

The kitten nodded once more. Some of the Third Years had begun to file into Minerva's room. One or two looked at her strangely.

"I understand, Miss Parker."

The last students walked in and quietly took their seats. Minerva closed her door with a flick of her wrist when the final bell sounded.

"Welcome back everyone."

… … … ... ...

After lunch in the Great Hall, Elizabeth and Minerva were once again walking to the Transfiguration classroom in silence.

"I was wondering, Miss Parker, if you would mind introducing yourself in the next class? There are a few students that I believe may have the potential of becoming Animagi if they have the desire. I think it might also encourage them to work harder in their studies if they see some one so advanced at such a young age."

"If you want me to, then I will, Professor." She responded softly. Silence set in once more.

"Umm, Professor?" Elizabeth turned to Minerva once they entered her classroom. "I wanted to thank you… for this morning. I tried to get away… but I didn't want to scratch Miss Noll, or startle her. I know she didn't mean any harm. I just wanted to tell you that I appreciated what you did, getting me away from her." Elizabeth gave her a small, embarrassed smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"That's quite all right, Miss Parker. The same thing has happened to me once or twice." Minerva smiled down at her.

Three bells sounded once more from over head.

"I will introduce you in the last few minutes of class, Miss Parker. The first half will be spent much like the Third Year's class. We'll be reviewing, handing in summer homework assignments, and then we'll go over the syllabus for this year." They discussed the Professor's lesson plan as they made their way to her desk. "So until then, you can just make yourself comfortable."

Elizabeth nodded, transformed into a small black cat, hopped gracefully onto the corner of Minerva's desk and sat as straight and still as before. The Seventh Years started to enter the classroom without a sound. Some smiled at Professor McGonagall but there were three, all Slytherins, who seemed to act superior to everyone in the room. They sat down next to one another towards the back. Minerva addressed her class the same way she had before, "Welcome back everyone."

… … …

After a thorough review and new homework assignments had been handed out Minerva was very proud of her Seventh Years. They had all turned in their summer assignments and seemed to actually retain most of what she had taught them in their previous years with her.

"Now," Minerva began as everyone started to pack up their books, "this year my class will be slightly different. This year I have an apprentice. She is a transfer student from Milgram Thorton Academy in America and she also attended Salem Western University. You will treat with the same amount of respect that you have shown me." The last statement was mostly said to the Slytherins sulking in the back.

"Would you like to meet her?" There was a collective murmur and nodding heads throughout the class. "Very well." Minerva turned to the Kitten sitting on her desk. "Class, I would like to introduce, Miss Elizabeth Parker."

Some students looked strangely at Minerva when her attention turned to the black kitten beside her. But soon they found out exactly what she was talking about. The small kitten made a graceful leap from where she sat and a young girl took its place before them. The class was silent as they looked between the two Animagi standing in front of them.

Finally, a Gyffindor in the front spoke. "But I thought you were a first year. Weren't you just Sorted last night? How old are you?"

"Yes, I was Sorted last night. And I'm thirteen years-."

"That's impossible. When did you register?" exclaimed a Slytherin.

"Mr. MinClair," Minerva said in a warning tone.

Elizabeth raised her brow at him, "I assure you it is possible. I registered when I was twelve-."

"How old were you when you started studying?" asked a Ravenclaw with her hand still in the air.

"Well, about ten, but-."

"I don't believe this," another Slytherin exclaimed. "Either you're trying to trick us," she pointed at Elizabeth, "or you are," she pointed to Minerva. "Now what's the catch?"

"Ten points from Slytherin, Miss Nott. And there is no 'catch.' Miss Parker is an Animagus." Professor McGonagall stated sternly.

"But Professor," said a Hufflepuff with a raised hand, "she's too young. I mean she's just a child. Who would train a ten year old to become an Animagus?"

"Miss Parker, would you like to answer that?" Minerva asked.

"I, uh… actually I didn't have someone to train me. I learned on my own."

"Isn't that dangerous?" asked a Ravenclaw.

"Yes it is," both Elizabeth and Minerva said at the same time. Minerva seemed a little taken aback at her apprentice's answer.

"It was foolish of me and I am lucky that I didn't do any permanent damage. I know that Professor McGonagall would agree with me when I say that you should only attempt the Animagus Transformation when you have completed all the necessary research and are trained by a Transfiguration Master or Mistress."

"But you didn't have any problems," a Gryffindor pointed out.

"No, I didn't. But as I said, I was very lucky."

"So if you're an Animagus, does that make you a Transfiguration Mistress?" asked a Huffelpuff.

"Not quiet. I still have a few things to do before then." There were collective nods around the room and silence began to take over. "So, then, if there is nothing else then I'll just-."

"What should we call you?" asked a shy looking Ravenclaw with her hand in the air. "Should we call you 'Professor', or 'Miss', or … what?"

Elizabeth looked to Minerva, partly for help and partly for an opinion on the matter, but was left with a look of 'It's up to you. I'm staying out of it.'

"Well," she continued, "I'm not a Professor, so I think 'Miss Parker' would be for the best."

… … …

The bell signaling the end of class rang, mercifully, soon after Miss Parker's introduction and the Seventh Years filed out of the room. Elizabeth let out a long slow breath that she was not aware she had been holding as the last student walked out. Minerva gave her a small smile and began gathering the summer assignments that she had collected at the beginning of her lessons.

"Well, that went… well?" Elizabeth finally broke the silence.

"I hope that wasn't too overwhelming, Miss Parker. To tell you the truth, I was a little worried about introducing you to the older classes too early, but I was hoping that meeting someone so advanced for her age would help some of them to focus a little more." Professor McGonagall explained once more.

"It was fine Professor." Elizabeth said with a shrug. "Do you need help with anything?"

Minerva smiled then handed her another stack of parchment that was sitting on her desk. Elizabeth made her way to the door when Minerva called her back,

"Why don't we take a short cut?"

Minerva walked over to a door at the corner of her classroom behind her desk that Elizabeth had assumed was a storage room. As she followed behind her Professor she found that the door actually hid a passageway that led to the Transfiguration Mistress' office. It was a spacious room in mostly scarlet and gold. Two of the walls were lined with over stuffed bookshelves and a fire was crackling in the hearth.

"You can just set those down there," Minerva pointed to an empty space on her desk, "and I will start marking them after dinner. Did you enjoy your first day Miss Parker?"

Elizabeth turned away from the shelves of books that she had been glancing through and addressed her Head of House. "It was fine Professor," she said with a shrug.

Minerva raised her brow. "Don't worry Miss Parker, things will get much more interesting after a few days. And, once the students are used to seeing you in the classroom they wont be afraid to ask for help; so you can say goodbye to spending your evenings doing nothing."

Elizabeth smiled softly. "Come along then Miss Parker, it's time for dinner."

… … ... ... ...

"You- whoo! Elizabeth! Hey Lizzy, you- whoo, over here!"

Elizabeth turned expecting to see someone intending to call another girl by the same name, but instead she saw Bridget with her hand waving in the air.

"Elizabeth, over here!" She called again. Anna was seated beside her and Elyse turned to wave her over as well. She made her way over to her dorm mates with mild surprise.

"There you are! We haven't seen you all day. You're an early riser, aren't you? Usually I'm the first one up but I noticed that your bed was already empty. We must have missed you at breakfast, lunch as well. Where were you today? You didn't get lost did you? I got lost on my first day. It was horrible! I asked Peeves for directions. Biggest mistake a First Year can make. Well, as any Year really. Anyway… Oh listen to me! I'm just babbling on and on; I haven't let you get a single word in, have I?"

Elyse gave a soft snort at the expression on Elizabeth's face. She hadn't moved a muscle since she sat down across from Bridget who really didn't seem to have an off switch. She seemed to have mastered the skill of speaking for a long period of time without needing to stop for breath. At the moment Elizabeth's eyes were slightly wider than normal and her mouth was hanging a bit agape. Anna and Elyse, who both seemed to be used to this behavior, had already filled their plates and had begun to eat.

"Sorry," Elizabeth said after a moment of awkward silence. "I've been with Professor McGonagall."

"Yeah, we know." Anna said, "We saw you come in with her. Did she need to talk with you or something?"

"What?" she paused. "Oh, no, I was with her all day. I'm her apprentice."

All three Gryffindors looked at her with wide eyes. "Her apprentice?" Bridget asked. "Wow, you must be really good. McGonagall's a tough teacher, so you must be really great at Transfiguration."

Elizabeth just shrugged as she placed a small amount of food on her plate. "That must be nice." Elyse said after a moment.

"What is?" Anna prompted.

"Well," she replied through bites, "being with one professor all day, not having to run from one class to another, and not having to sit through History of Magic with Professor Binns." She added with a wink at Anna.

"Oh, I hate that class!" Bridget exclaimed. "I always end up falling asleep. If he wasn't so boring it might be an interesting class."

"How can History class be interesting?" asked Elyse with a laugh.

"History can be very interesting," Bridget replied indignantly. "It was my favorite subject at my old school."

"You transferred from another school too?" Elizabeth asked.

"She means the muggle school she attended before she found out about Hogwarts and her parents told her she was a witch.' Anna informed her.

"My dad's a squib and my mom's a muggle. They didn't think it was possible for them to produce a witch so they just never told me, but then I received my letter. I thought my dad would be upset but he said that he was all right with it. Mom told me that he was really proud when he found out that I was a witch after all. My grandparents were thrilled. I never knew they were wizarding folk until dad fire-called them right after they explained everything to me."

"My parents are both Wizards," Anna told Elizabeth. "I always knew I would be coming to Hogwarts after I turned eleven." There was a slight hint of superiority laced through her voice.

"What about you Liz? Can we call you Liz?" asked Elyse.

"I always go by Elizabeth, if that's alright." She replied.

"Yeah, sure, sorry mate," Elyse continued. "Anyway, were your parents wizards? Did you always know you were a witch?"

Elizabeth hesitated for only a second without meeting anyone's eyes. "Yes," she said simply. "They were both wizards and I always knew I was a witch."

"Same with me." Elyse said. She noticed that Elizabeth, for some reason, found the topic uncomfortable and decided to try another. "So… do you like Quiditch?"

… … … ... ...

Elizabeth was sitting in front of the hearth of the Gryfindor Common Room in squashy overstuffed chairs with her dorm mates going over their Transfiguration assignments that were to be completed over the Summer Holiday. They had asked her to look them over and she had agreed, adding that she would, in no way, simply give them the correct answer if she found something wrong. She was almost finished reading through Elyse's work when Bridget voiced a concern.

"Anna, I think your cousin's coming over here."

"We can finish this in our room can't we?" Anna asked hurriedly. "It's starting to get crowded down here. Come on Elyse, Elizabeth."

"This is ridiculous, we were here first. She should find her own place." Elyse said through gritted teeth.

"Elyse, please don't cause problems so early in the year. Let's just go, we've been sitting around here long enough, and it is getting pretty late." Anna pleaded.

"Have I missed something? What's going on?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Can we please just move?" Anna whispered frantically.

"Well, if it isn't my dear little cousin Anna!" said a tall blond with such a sickly sweet voice that no one could doubt that it was false. "And your dear little friends as well. How nice to see you again. I trust that your summers were good. Oh, and how nice of you to save our seats. You can move along now."

"Yeah," Bridget replied with a nervous giggle, "we were just turning in actually. Weren't we girls?"

Anna nodded looking slightly relieved but it didn't last long as she noticed Elyse and Elizabeth had not moved from where they were seated. A few seconds of awkward silence passed before Anna's cousin spoke again, this time her voice had lost all its kindness.

"Look, I won't wait all night. Move it."

"Not to be _rude_ or anything, but you know there _are _other places to sit in here?" Elyse pointed out. But the older girl ignored her and focused her attention on Elizabeth.

"I don't think my cousin has introduced us yet. My name is Arianna Foss, Seventh Year, and Chaser for Gryfindor. Who are you?"

"My name is Elizabeth Parker and I just-."

"Oh I know who you are!" she exclaimed in mock surprise. "You're that American know-it all, aren't you."

"I'm not sure about the 'know-it-all' part but, yes, I am American." Elizabeth replied with a raised brow.

"Well let me fill you in on something you may not know: These," she indicated the seats that Elizabeth and Elyse were sitting in, "are reserved for me and my friends. So you'll have to find another place to sit… NOW!" she yelled when didn't move.

"We were here first and there are plenty of other available seats in the Common Room." Elizabeth replied calmly.

Arianna bent down to where she was only an inch from Elizabeth's face. She spoke through gritted teeth in a harsh whisper, "Look, you little-."

"Ah, there you are. Just the witch I wanted to see," came the voice of a young man who had just come through the portrait hole. Arianna immediately straightened up and smoothed out her robes.

"Tommy! How are you? I haven't seen you all day. You must have been busy our first day back." Her voice had returned to its sweetest tone as she fixed a huge smile on her face.

"Oh, hi Foss. I'm fine thank you, and yourself?" he asked quickly.

"Oh, I'm doing great, Tommy! Thanks for asking."

"Thomas," he corrected.

Her face fell slightly, "Right-."

"Miss Parker, I was wondering if I could ask for your help. I don't know if you remember me, Thomas Anderson. I'm in the Seventh Year NEWT's course-."

Elizabeth nodded, "Yes, I remember. I believe that you were one of the few that didn't have much to say."

"Yes, well," he laughed, "it was a bit of a shock."

"Well, what can I help you with Mr. Anderson?" she asked with a polite smile.

"Well," he looked around and paused for a moment on Arianna. "Did you need something Foss?"

"Oh, no. I just wanted to… introduce myself to our new student." She smiled, "we were just leaving actually." She motioned for the three girls behind her to follow, "I'm sure that we will get to be great friends Lizzy."

"I'm sure we will too, Arial."

Elyse and Thomas both tried their best to hide their snorts of laughter while Bridget, Anna, and the three girls behind the Seventh Year looked horrified.

"Ha ha ha, ahh. Actually, my name is _Arianna_." She said clearly annoyed.

"And mine is _Elizabeth_. It was lovely meeting you, I'm sure I'll see you around."

"Oh, you will," she replied sweetly. "And congratulations again on getting Quiditch Captain, Thomas!"

He flashed her a cheesy smile as he waved goodbye. Bridget and Anna exchanged significant glances before they disappeared up the staircase to the Fourth Year dorm room. "I would be careful around Arianna Foss," Thomas advised. "She may try and _act_ like a nice person, but if you so much as look at her in the wrong way she can make you regret it."

"Why don't we just focus on your problem? Have a seat and tell me what your having trouble with," she replied.

"Well," he said handing her a roll of parchment, "I read the assigned pages and was getting ready to start on my essay, but when I read through my notes, they just didn't make sense. Some of the things I read didn't match up with what I wrote. I was hoping you could tell me which one was wrong. I already tried Professor McGonagall's office, but she wasn't in. Then I thought of you."

"Do you have some ink and a quill on you?" she asked without looking up. His handwriting was atrocious and he seemed to have a problem with copying notes in general. He was able to hand her a small bottle of black ink quickly but was still rummaging around for a quill when Elizabeth looked up.

"Where did I put that quill?" he asked himself under his breath.

"Never mind Mr. Anderson," she said as she conjured up her own quill and began writing. He sat quietly for only a moment as he watched her work before he started up a conversation with Elyse, who was still seated on the other side on Elizabeth.

"Don't forget about the tryout this Saturday morning, Frome. Eight o'clock sharp." he told her.

"No problem, Captain." She responded right away. "Do you think we'll a have a better lot than last year?

"I should think so. So far the list looks pretty good; it maybe a hard decision."

"Okay," Elizabeth interrupted, "I found the problem. It looks as though you left out a few of the points that were listed on the board to copy down. I wrote them in and now your notes and text book should coincided."

He glanced at the parchment for a second. "Yeah, that makes more sense. Thank you."

"It's no problem Mr. Anderson. In the-."

"You call me Thomas… or Tom, which ever you prefer," he said. "The only people who call me 'Mr. Anderson' are the Professors."

"In the future," she continued, "try to not just copy down something quickly; you know, just to get it done with. Actually read through it, and make sure you understand it before you move on."

He gave her a blank look, "You sound like a Professor."

"I will take that as a compliment, Mr. Anderson." She gave him another small smile. "If there is nothing else, then I think I will turn in. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," both Elyse and Thomas called as she climbed the stir case.

When she interned the Fourth Year girls' room she saw that Bridget and Anna were in the middle of a conversation that was quickly ended upon her arrival. She bid them both a good night then climbed into her bed and pulled the crimson curtains around her. The whispers were soon forgotten after a Silencing Charm was placed within her curtains and the only sound she could hear was her own soft even breathing.

… … … … …

_Dear Professor Orlando,_

_As Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry I am writing to you in regards to a newly transferred student, a Miss Elizabeth Parker. As one of her former Instructors at Milgram Thorton Academy I was hoping that you could lend some insight into this talented young lady. Unfortunately, due to the relocation of the Milgram Thorton Academy, Miss Parker's transcripts have yet to be forwarded to Hogwarts. I would greatly appreciate and information you could impart upon my staff and I concerning Miss Parker's educational, social, or family background. Thank you very much for you help._

_Sincerely, _

_Headmaster Albus Dumbeldore_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_


End file.
